Personal Life's
by Kenny2392
Summary: Just like a family; but how well do they really know each other? Do they know what happens in their teammates personal lives? Everyone knows Derek Morgan is a player, hell he even knows it. But what happens when he takes home the wrong girl? Emily Prentiss likes to keep her personal life and professional life separated, but what happens when they become one? Whole team included. :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on Charlie! Have some fun! Let loose, get wasted! You need to get laid tonight! It's gonna be the best sex ever! Now have a shot!" Layla said to her best friend Charlie. Charlie rolled her eyes and took the shot. Charlie isn't the type of girl to have one night stands. The only men she has slept with were her boyfriends, not complete strangers.

Layla decided to take Charlie out for the night. Her and her boyfriend, Scotty, had just broken up. Charlie found him in bed with with one of her best friends. So now, she has to move back in with Layla. "Layla, you know I don't go home with random guys." Layla rolled her eyes. "Come on, I do it all the time and nothing bad has happened to me!" Charlie just looked her. "Says the women who has had two pregnancy scares and who thought she had a STD." Layla rolls her eyes again. "Live a little! Isn't Emily always telling you that you need to get out of your comfort zone?"

Layla knew that would shut her up about the subject. Emily is Charlie's mom. She's pretty young, forty yeas old and she has a twenty-five year old daughter. Emily had Charlie when she was only fifteen years old. Charlie had only her mother while she was growing up, they have always been very close. Like best friends. Layla has always been a little jealous of their relationship, only because her and her mother barely speak.

"Yeah, but I don't think that means to take random men home and have sex with them." Charlie replies. "Okay, how about we just have fun. Drink some, dance…then we will see what happens." Layla told her. Charlie nods. "Come on, let's go get drunk!" Layla said as she drags Charlie to the bar.

After they had a couple drinks, they decided to dance. Charlie wasn't a big drinker, so when Layla kept giving her shots, she found herself drunk pretty fast. While on the dance floor, a very attractive, older male kept checking Charlie out. Layla noticed right away. She smiles to herself. That was the man Charlie was gonna take home tonight!

Charlie woke up confused. "Where the hell am I?" She thought to herself. She decided not to care at the moment. Gosh, she felt awful. She closed her eyes again. "Good morning!" She heard a male say. She quickly opened her eyes and sat up. It was the man from the bar that was flirting with her. Wow, she must have went home with him. She remembers drinking, dancing and making out with him. She doesn't remember actually leaving the bar with him. She was gonna kill Layla!

The man smiled. "How are you feeling?" He asked. He then gave her some Advil with a glass of water. Charlie smiles. "Thanks…and I've been better." She tells him after taking the medication. He chuckles. "I bet. I'm Derek by the way." He told her then took out his hand for her to shake. She smiles.

She felt awkward…she was still naked, she was wrapped in a blanket, but still. "I'm Charlie." She tells him as she was shaking his hand. The situation was very awkward. "Well, I'll be in the other room so you can get dressed properly."

Charlie gets out of bed as soon as he left. She quickly started gathering her clothes. She was so embarrassed. Once she was dressed, she went in the living room.

"So. Last night was fun." He said. Charlie smilies again and nods. "Yeah…umm, just so you know, I don't normally do this… Like at all." Charlie tells him. Derek frowns. "Um, this wasn't your first time, right? You…weren't virgin, right?" Derek asks nervously. "No, that ship has sailed alrighty… It's probably in Fiji by now." Charlie explained. He chuckles. "Um, I had a lot of fun last night, but I think it should be a one night thing. Don't get wrong, I find you VERY attractive. It's just-" "We are in very different places in our life's." Charlie finished. She was very happy that he felt the same way. Derek smiled. "That's a nice way of saying I'm much older than you… Well, you want some breakfast?" Derek asks. Charlie shakes her head. "No thanks." "You sure? I can make us something before I leave for work." "No thanks. I gotta get going." She told him. He nods. "Well, I'll walk you to the door, or do you need a ride home? I could take you." He offers. He's really sweet. "My friends picking me up." She tells him as they walk to the door. "It's very nice to met you Charlie. I had a lot of fun." "You too Derek." She said smiling. Once she got in the hall, she turns to him. "And for the record Derek, I find you VERY attractive." She said then kissed him lightly on the lips. She smiles one more time than walks away as he watched.

"Good morning Emily." JJ said to Emily while handing her a coffee. Emily hasn't been on the team for very long but she has made great friends…like family. JJ and Derek were her best friends. "How was your date last night?" JJ asked while smiling. "It was pretty good, we had a good time." Emily answered.

Emily decided to leave work on time yesterday, which she always stays late. The team noticed so the questions started. She finally told them that she has a date so they would let her leave.

JJ smiles and sits in Emily's desk. "Was it breakfast for two this morning?" She said winking. Emily smiles. "We skipped breakfast and went straight to dessert." Emily said while winking back at her friend. JJ laughs. "You skipped breakfast, Emily?" Reid asked while walking up to them from behind. "Did you know, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. 14% of women skip breakfast to lose weight… Is that what your doing, Emily?" Reid asked. Emily smirks and looks at JJ. "Do you think I need to, Reid?" She asks. "What? Of course not. You look great.. I mean I'm not checking you out or anything but," Reid answered nervously. "Don't worry Princess, I think you have a great body!" Derek said interrupting Reid before he continued. Emily smiles and rolls her eyes. Such a player.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, how was last night? Did Layla get your mind off that asshole, Scotty?" Emily asked Charlie while they watched one of their favorite movies and ate lots of junk food. "Yeah… It was fun." Charlie answered. "Yeah cause that's convincing." Emily said. Charlie looked at her mother and rolled her eyes. "You okay, hon?" Emily now asks. Charlie has been quiet tonight. Charlie shrugs. "You miss Scotty?" Charlie ignores that question and just continues watching the movie. Emily sighs and pauses the movie so she could try and figure out what was going on with her daughter.

Charlie finally looks at Emily. "Yeah, I miss Scotty…plus I'm not feeling very well." Charlie answers. "Did Layla get you wasted?" Emily asks. Charlie smiles. "Yeah." She answers.

After a few seconds, Emily sighs. "What did you do?" Charlie looks shocked. Then sighs. Of course she figured something was bothering her.. Shes a profiler after all. "I got really drunk and when I woke up this morning, I realize I went home with someone last night." Charlie tells her.

Emily's shocked. "You? You went home with a random stranger and had sex with them?" Emily asks. Charlie nods. "Were you safe?" "I'm on birth control." Charlie answers. Emily nods, "I'm very surprised that you went home with someone. That's so unlike you!" Emily says. Charlie nods. "Yeah, I know." It was silent for a few seconds.

Charlie wondered if she was mad. Emily sighs loudly and than looks at Charlie. "Well, as your mother, it scares the hell out of me. I'm just glad he wasn't a killer… Now as your best friend, I think it's good that you went out of your comfort zone." Emily's tells her.

Charlie's very surprised, than she smiles. She has the best mom and friend ever!

"I still think we should have called first instead of just dropping by." JJ said as her and Penelope pull up to Emily's house. "Last week our Em said she would go shopping with us whenever we go. Well, today's the day we're going. So we are here to pick her up." Penelope explained as they walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. JJ sighs. "Looks like someone's already here." JJ said as she points to the red car behind Emily's. Penelope smilies. "Maybe it's a man!"

"Can I help you?" A young women asked when she opened the door. Penelope and JJ looked at each other, than back to the girl. They were confused. Are they at the right house? "Yeah, does Emily Prentiss live here?"

The more JJ looks at the women, the more she reminds her of Emily.

Charlie looks at the women. They look harmless. She sighs and opens the door so they could come inside. "I'll go get her. You guys can have a seat. Make your self at home." Charlie tells them as she walks them into the living room than she runs upstairs to get her mother.

JJ and Penelope sat on the couch waiting for Emily. It's weird. Emily never mention she had a roommate. Or maybe it was family visiting?

There was a bag on the floor than books, pens, a highlighter and a notebook on the coffee table. JJ looks at the name on the paper that was full of notes. Charlie Prentiss; English 121 section 2: medicine and Heath.

"Hello ladies." Emily greets them. The young women, they're guessing was Charlie, was standing next to her on the stairs.

JJ looks at them. They're probably sisters.

"Hey gumdrop! We're here to take you shopping!" Penelope tells her. "Ohh that's today? Yeah… I can go. Is that okay, Charlie?" Emily asks.

Charlie shrugs. "Yeah, go ahead. I'm just gonna study." Emily rolls her eyes. "Nerd alert! Nerd alert!" Emily says while smiling and looking at Charlie. Charlie smiles back. "Says the women saying nerd alert."

"We can go a different day if you want, Em." Penelope offers. Emily chuckles. "No, it's okay. She's always studying. She a nerd." Emily tells them. "Oh, sorry. Charlie, this is JJ and Penelope. Ladies, this is Charlie." Emily said introducing them as they make their way to the couch to join JJ and Penelope.

Charlie smiles at them. "So, how do you all know each other?" Charlie asks. She guessed they were her mothers coworkers, but she just wanted to be sure. "We all work together." JJ answered.

Charlie smiles. She's wondering how this was going to go. Even though her mom was close to her team, they didn't know about Charlie. No one did. Charlie understands why Emily didn't tell them.

In the past, Emily's had a very hard time. People have given her so much shit for having Charlie so young. People have judged her. Emily had a very hard time with motherhood as a teenager. The father didn't want anything to do with Emily or Charlie. As soon as Emily's parents found out she was pregnant, they kicked her out. Emily was left to raise her daughter by herself at fifteen years old. She had to work three jobs just to support her.

People have just judged her for having her daughter so young. They don't acknowledge the fact that Emily graduated from Yale and now works for the FBI.

When Emily now meets new people, she doesn't mention the fact that she has a daughter. Charlie's curious of how this was gonna go.

"Are you guys sisters?" Penelope asks. Emily smiles and laughs. Charlie smirks and looks at Emily. "No, I'm an only child… That I know of. She's actually my mom."

JJ and Penelope just stares at them. To say they were shocked would be a understatement. "We get the whole sister thing a lot." Charlie tells them.

JJ and Penelope just continues staring at them. "She's your daughter?" JJ asks after a few minutes of awkward silences. Emily nods. "Lucy, you got some 'splaying to do." Charlie tells Emily.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Charlie." JJ said smiling after the shock wore off. "You too." Charlie tells her. "Mind if I ask how old you are?" Penelope asks. She knows how old Emily is. "Im twenty five." Silence.

"Well, you should come shopping with us! We would love for you to join us!" JJ said. She wants to get to know her best friends daughter.

Charlie smiles. How could she say no?


End file.
